Stay with Me
by Lady Mizune
Summary: Sesshomaru is always leaving Rin in the care of other people while he's away. When Rin finally stays with a young woman who understands her, she doesn't want to leave. Sesshomaru doesn't want another human roaming around his castle, but Rin insists. Maybe he can find a use for her after all. I'm not really good at summaries! Please let me know what you think. Good or bad please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"Sennai, can we go pick flowers while we wait for Lord Sesshomaru to pick me up?" The small child tugged at the sleeve of her temporary guardian, a huge smile plastered across her face. Sesshomaru had often left her with the human women of different villages for her own safety during his more dangerous missions. A thing she had been more or less used to over the past year or so. This time was different however; she finally got a younger girl to watch over instead of the usual older ones. Who of course, expected her to be nothing but on her utmost best behavior. Sennai enjoyed everything that had to do with Rin; she was like her own little ball of sunshine. Whatever Rin wanted to do, they would do; and Sennai never scolded her when she got into trouble. It was easy to say they had quickly become best friends in Rin's eyes.

"Rin, don't run off to far!" Sennai laughed softly at the small girl as she ran around in circles, kicking up all the flower petals in her way. It was as if Rin had a never ending happiness in her heart, you couldn't help but smile at everything she did.

"I picked this one for you, Onee-san!" Her small brown eyes sparkled as she waved a small pink blossom around.

"That's probably the most beautiful flower I've ever seen, Rin. I'll be sure to treasure it forever." Sennai crouched down to Rin and took the flower from her. Rin pushed back Sennai's light brown hair, tucking the flower neatly behind her ear. She smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"Promise you won't forget about me when I leave?"

"Of course not, silly!" Sennai pulled away from the hug and tapped a finger to her nose. "How could anyone forget about someone as wonderful as you?"

"You really mean it?"

"I would never lie to you, Rin." She patted the girls head with a reassuring smile. She didn't get the response she thought she would though. Instead Rin's eyes began to flood with tears. Sennai put a hand to her cheek and rubbed off some of the tears with her thumb. "What's wrong? I thought we were having so much fun?"

"We are, I'm just afraid..." Her voice trailed off with a sniffle or two.

"Afraid of what?"

"What if I never get to see you again?" Seeing the small girl cry broke Sennai's heart, she didn't know what to say to make the tears stop either. Rin was probably right; they may not ever see each other again. The thought made her heart ache as well.

"Don't say that, of course we will see each other again!" She lied, but what else was she supposed to do?

"You promise?" Rin wiped the tears away with the back of her arm and tried her best to bring forth her usual smile.

"I promise, now let's get your things. Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon to get you." Rin nodded and grabbed the young woman's hand. She had only been in the village for a few days and already seemed so attached to Sennai.

The young woman lived alone in a small house at the far end of the village. The villagers avoided all contact with the pair; they wanted nothing to do with a child that hung around with a demon. That didn't bother Sennai though; the child caught her heart the moment they met.

"Onee-san, I'm finished packing." Rin drug the bag across the wood planks on Sennai's small porch before sitting down by her side.

"Did you make sure to get everything?" She laughed at the child's laziness as her small figure flopped down against the porch.

"Your clothes and your dolls?"

"Yep!" Rin rested her head in the woman's small lap.

"And what about the flowers you picked for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Right here!" She held them up, waving them proudly in the air. "Do you think he will like them?"

"Of course he will, Rin. I'm sure you could get him a rock and he would still love it; just because you were the one who gave it to him."

"Oh no, you think he would like a rock better?" She sat up quickly, a small look of distress in her eyes. Sennai couldn't help but laugh at the girl for being so cute, and so naïve.

"Even if I gave him a bug?"

"Don't be silly, Rin!" Sennai grabbed at the child's small ribs and she let out a small shriek. She tried to wiggle away from Sennai but the woman had her pinned; an arm in each hand. After she was sure Rin had enough, she placed a small kiss on the girls forehead and let her go.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon?" Rin let out a heavy sigh as her attention turned towards the descending sun.

"I'm sure he will, don't worry."

"Can you tell me another story while we wait?"

"Another story?" Sennai huffed jokingly at the small child.

"Please, please, please!" How could anyone say no to that face? Rin's eyes were like two sparkling gems that yearned for any answer other than no.

"Okay, fine; which one do you want to hear?"

"The one with the princess and the demon frog!"

"That one again?" It seemed to be Rin's favorite, Sennai had told it to her many times in the past couple days.

"No, wait; the one with the demon princess that lived in the ocean!"

"Okay" Sennai smiled and cleared her throat as the big brown gems stared at her attentively. "Once upon a time there was young demon princess who lived at the bottom of the deepest ocean. She had long flowing red hair, big beautiful blue eyes, and a long scaly tail. She lived with her father and her many sisters in the most beautiful castle. One day the demon princess was out exploring with her friends and came across a sinking boat with humans on it! Even though the princess' father told her to stay away from them, she couldn't help herself…"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sennai's story was cut short by Rin's loud screams of joy. She ran of the porch and hurried to the man's side. Sennai followed attentively behind her, carrying the bag that she had left on the porch. "Lord Sesshomaru, Sennai picked flowers with me and these are for you!" She bounced up and down at his feet as he took the flowers from her. He didn't seem happy about the flowers, or about seeing her. His face was blank, emotionless, and expressionless. She was talking a hundred miles an hour and he would just nod occasionally and pat her head.

"Don't forget your bag, Rin." Sennai handed her the bag, but instead of taking it Rin wrapped her arms around the woman's small waist and buried her face into her stomach. Sesshomaru instead took the bag from her, holding it with the flowers Rin had picked for him. Even though he would never let it show, he loved that she was so happy to do little things for him; like picking flowers. She was always the bright light of his day, no matter how he felt inside, he was always happy when she was happy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Sennai come with us?" She let go of the woman and went back to bouncing up and down at Sesshomaru's feet. Normally he would not refuse a request from Rin, but the last thing he needed around his castle was another human; especially one as unappealing and useless as her.

"Her place is here, Rin, not with us." Sennai already knew what the answer would be, but she stilled hoped that she would be able to spend more time with Rin.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I promise she won't get in your way!" Rin whined and pouted her lip out at him. He gave her an utterly unamused expression, even though she was a child, he didn't need her acting like one in situations like these.

"He's right, Rin." Sennai knelt down to be at Rin's eye level, she put a hand on each of her shoulders and sighed. "I can't go with you, but I will always be here when you need someone to look after you again." Sennai smiled, trying to avoid the fact that she probably wouldn't see Rin again. It ate at her heart, but she could never let Rin know that she was upset. She couldn't stand to see the poor girl cry again.

"But I want you to come with us Onee-san…"

"I'm sorry" Sennai took a deep breath and stood back up. No matter how much Rin begged and pleaded it would not change how this would work out. Sesshomaru's mind was made up and Sennai knew better to start with.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She looked back up at him, her lower lip sticking out in a last ditch effort to change his mind. He was not one to be swayed so easily, her adorable looks didn't work on him. Rin knew it was useless, but wanted to try anyway.

"No, Rin, now let's go." Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk off. Rin gave Sennai one last hug with tear filled eyes before following behind him. Sennai just waved at her, feeling as if a part of her left with the small child.

The walk back with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru was quiet. She usually talked endlessly; all about her stays in the villages, good or bad. That was what normally got them through the long trips home. This time she didn't say anything, the only time she told Lord Sesshomaru anything was when she gave him the flowers. He knew that she was unhappy about leaving the human woman, but not enough to silence her. He didn't like to see her upset and usually did whatever he could to make her feel better again. There was nothing he could really do this time, the human was not coming with them and that was final, even if he did have to deal with her silence. She wasn't angry at Lord Sesshomaru though; she understood and knew that he didn't like humans. She was the only human that would ever hold a place in his heart.

When they made it back to the castle, Rin went straight to her room, followed by several maids of course. Sesshomaru always made sure that someone was keeping an eye on her, even when he couldn't. Jaken tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't talk to him. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't answer him either. He just simply handed Jaken the flowers and told him to get a vase. Instructing him specifically where they were to be put so that Rin knew he liked them. Sesshomaru decided he needed to go have a talk with her before the situation escalated unnecessarily. Although he didn't like when she acted so foolish over little things, he knew it couldn't be helped; she was only a child after all.

After signaling his maids to leave the room, he slid the door shut behind them. Rin was putting the dolls she took with her away on the shelf. Sesshomaru made sure that she had plenty of toys so that when he was away she would never be bored. He sat down on her small bed and relaxed against the window. Rin knew that he wanted to talk to her; he only came into her room when it was important. Usually if she wanted anything she had to come to him. She was the only one he allowed to barge into his office unannounced.

"Rin..." He decided to start the conversation when she continued to ignore that he was there. She looked up at him and sat down in the middle of her floor, staring up at him with a saddened expression. "Is it really troubling you this much that the human girl is not with us?"

"I've never had someone like her to play with before. When you leave I'm always so alone…" It killed him to know that she felt this way, especially after everything he does to make sure that she is happy.

"You have Jaken, and the maids. Why don't you play with them?"

"Master Jaken never wants to play with me; he tells me I'm too childish, and the maids are all too afraid of you to do anything other than clean and watch over me." He was planning to scold them all later for upsetting poor Rin.

"Would it really make you feel that much better to have someone else here to play with?" She just twiddled her fingers and nodded. Sesshomaru took a deep breath; surely there was someone in the castle that he could 'convince' to play with Rin.

"But it can't be just anybody…"

"You have specifics?"

"Well, she has to be kind, and she has to like playing with me, and she has to like flowers! Just like Sennai…" Sesshomaru's nose cringed at the thought of having that _human_ in his castle. She was making this way more difficult than it needed to be.

"Surely there is someone amongst your maids that meets those qualifications, Rin."

"Why can't it be Sennai?" So many reasons flowed through his head, but none of them would make a difference to Rin. Her mind was set and if it was going to be anybody, it had to be her.

"Rin…" He took his index finger and thumb and grabbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru…" Without giving her any real answer he removed himself from her room. He knew that useless human was the only thing that would make her feel better. All he ever wanted to do was make her happy. Maybe he could allow it this once, just to see her smile again, like she did with that human. It was a decision that he wasn't planning on taking lightly.

**Just another little story I started on even though I haven't finished the other one yet. Let me know what you guys think, if I should keep writing it or not. I really, really want your opinions so please review. I still plan on finishing my other one, just not sure how I'm going to go about it yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

He stood in the doorway of her room, watching as the small child slept the morning away. Rin looked so peaceful while she slept, and she always had a smile across her face. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she wasn't still upset from yesterday, although how could she be with such a delicate smile across her face? He thought about waking her immediately to inform her of the good news, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. It would have to wait until she woke on her own. Either way, he wanted to be with her, to see her face when he broke the good news. So he waited, and watched, peeking in from time to time.

Sennai was awoken early in the morning by a strange visitor in her house. She of course knew exactly who it was and why he had come, but never understood what made him change his mind. She didn't have to be asked twice though; her mind had been made up long before. Sesshomaru made sure that she packed nothing; he didn't want the smell of human to taint his entire castle. She was bad enough as it was, but after a few good baths and some clean clothes he knew that would change. Sennai was reluctant at first to leave all her things behind, but knew she wouldn't really need them anyway. It wasn't like she was leaving behind any sort of life, no family, not any friends. So it was like Sesshomaru was doing this for her benefit as well; not that he would ever see it that way.

Sesshomaru went over all the rules and regulations that she had to abide by if she was going to be staying with them. First, she had to stay away from him, far away from him. Only if it was a life and death situation was she supposed to _ever_ bother him, and he made sure to point out that Sennai's life was not important; nor would it ever be important enough to bother him. Secondly; her only duty was to Rin. Whatever Rin wanted she had to get, whatever Rin wanted to do, they would do. More importantly that Rin was her responsibility; if anything happened to Rin, it would be Sennai's fault, and she would be dealt with accordingly. There were more rules, but they were more like chores. The maids that Sesshomaru had around his castle were to, in no way take care of Sennai. If she needed help with something, they could assist her, but she was not allowed to take advantage of them.

Sennai was given a small room across the hallway from Rin, so that she could be there quickly if need be. The room was actually fairly nice, though it didn't have many furnishings, it was still better than where she had lived before. There was also a small door next to the bookshelf that led to another room. Inside the room was a large tub, already filled with steaming water and lovely scented oils. This was a luxury that she never had back home. Sesshomaru had told her the first thing she needed to do was to take a bath and get rid of her clothes. She assumed that he had the maids fill the tub and lay out extra clothes for just that. Even though he was insulting her for the way that she smelled, she couldn't be angry with him. It's not like she could even remember the last time she took a nice bath.

The water was the perfect temperature, hot enough to relax the muscles, but not enough to burn the skin. Sennai never even realized how dirty she actually was, it was as if she took off an entire lair of her body just by scrubbing. Her job back in the village was picking herbs and vegetables for the priestess who took care of the sick. So it wasn't really surprising she was so dirty. There was no sense staying in the water longer than she had to either, no matter how comfortable she was. She was way too excited to see Rin; and once she finished what Sesshomaru had told her to do, she could. The clothing that was laid out for her was nothing too extravagant, but was still better than the clothes she had. It was a light pink, silk kimono that came down to her mid thigh and a pair of tan sandals. The pattern on it was a few gold butterflies that came up the left side from the bottom, the ribbon used to tie it around her waist matched in color. It was probably the most beautiful thing Sennai had ever put on her body, the only problem was the sleeves were way too long for her short arms. It didn't really bother her too much though; at least at that length they would keep her hands warm.

After her bath she was ready to see Rin, but Sesshomaru said he would come get her when she was allowed to, and that she was to stay in her room until then. The anticipation was starting to eat at her, how she could be expected to just sit here and wait was baffling. There was an entire castle she could be exploring, beautiful gardens she could be walking through. So much that she could be doing while she waits for Rin to wake up, but instead was confined to her room. A knock at the door pulled Sennai away from her thoughts and he heart skipped as she hurried to see who it was. When she slid the door open though, she was disappointed. It was one of Sesshomaru's maids, a slightly taller girl with long black hair pulled back in a purple ribbon. Everything about her looked human, except for her bright red eyes. She wore the same kimono that Sennai did, only it was light purple and gold, instead of pink. Sennai figured this was Sesshomaru's way of telling her she was also one of the maids.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sennai eyed the girl up and down with confusion.

"I'm here for your clothing, Lord Sesshomaru told me to dispose of them." Her voice was soft and comforting, but still had this tone behind it. Not surprising, though, she didn't want to be around another human either.

"Of course, wait here I'll go get them." Sennai hurried back the other room where she had left them. She never noticed until now, but they did indeed have a foul odor to them. That made it kind of embarrassing to hand them to the maid.

"Thank you." She took them without saying much else, and didn't seem that repulsed by them either.

"What's your name?" Sennai hurried to ask her before she left.

"Eillina" she bowed her head kindly. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Sennai was taken aback by her kindness. Eillina was a demon, and why she wasn't repulsed to be helping out a human was completely surprising. Sennai slid the door shut with a heavy sigh and sat down against the wall. There wasn't anything to do but just sit around. The bookshelf in her room was empty or she would read something, or at least attempt to. It's not that she couldn't read, she just couldn't read that well. She isn't really good at anything actually. She can't cook, she can't sew, not to mention how unbelievably clumsy she was. She took a deep breath, sure that it wouldn't be long until Sesshomaru had her thrown out of the castle.

All of her waiting and anticipation was finally over though, Rin was finally awake and Sesshomaru was going to let her see the girl. He had to make sure Sennai looked presentable beforehand. She just stared up at him with anticipation, her blue eyes big and bright, just like how Rin's are when she's excited for something. Her smell was no longer repulsing, but still far off from being up to his standards. She cleaned up well actually and the kimono suited her small figure nicely. That was as close to a complement as Sesshomaru would ever get about this human, and it would remain in his head.

"Stay behind me so she can't see you, and stay quiet." Sennai had no idea why she had to be walked to Rin's room; it was right across the hallway. She never says anything to Sesshomaru either, from the time she met him until now. When he tells her things she simply nods. The last thing she wanted to do was say something to piss him off and them be ripped to shreads, so remaining silent was her best option. Sesshomaru slid the door open to see Rin on her bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." She managed to get out between yawns.

"Good morning, Rin did you sleep well?"

"I did, you were in my dream, Lord Sesshomaru, and we were picking flowers!" The side of his mouth perked up into a small half smile. She seemed to be feeling a lot better from last night. Without really much of introduction he just kind of moved aside. Sennai waived with a huge smile and Rin squealed. "Onee-san!" She jumped up off the bed and ran to Sennai, throwing her arms around her neck as she crouched to eye level. "Did you miss me Onee-san? I missed you!"

"Of course I missed you!" Sennai rubbed their noses together. "Now we can be together all the time."

"You mean it?" She looked over at Sesshomaru to see if he was planning to disapprove, but he never did. How could he? Seeing her so happy just warmed his heart, how could he take that away?

"I sure do, you're stuck with me!"She laughed, hoping that she didn't take it too far. She knew that she was only welcome as long as she didn't get on Sesshomaru's bad side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she really going to be staying with us?" She bounced up and down at his feet when Sennai let go of her.

"For now…" He walked off after patting her on the head. He smiled to himself when she let out another squeal. As much as he would love to watch her bounce around full of energy and happiness, he could only handle being around that human for so long. It was bad enough that he had to bring her here; he didn't need to be around her either.

"This is so exciting! What should we do first?" she grabbed Sennai's hand and continued to bounce in place.

"Whatever you want, Rin."

"Oh I know! You have to see the gardens Onee-san, there are so many pretty flowers!"

"Lead the way!" Sennai was barely able to get the words out before rin was yanking her through the winding hallways. The castle was huge, and every part of it was like a work of art; including the garden. Large bushes and tall tress rested in between large rows of flowers. The grass was soft and so green. It was like something out of a master painting. Rin let go of Sennai's hand and went chasing after a couple of butterflies near the rose bushes.

"Rin, Be careful." She laughed at the small child.

"Onee-san let's play a game!" The way she could change subjects out of the blue was impressive as well.

"What game should we play?"

"I'll go hide, and you close your eyes and count to ten. Then try to come find me!"

"Okay." Sennai covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. "One, Two, Three..."

"No fair, you have to count slower!" Rin whined, struggling to find a place to hide.

"Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten!" Sennai shouted and pulled her hands away from her eyes, but Rin was nowhere in sight. She walked around each of the tall bushes and trees, but she wasn't hiding there. Whatever this game was they were playing, Rin seemed to be quite the pro.

"Woman…" Sennai turned to see Sesshomaru walking up behind her. What perfect timing... she thought to herself

"Yes..?" her cheeks turned bright red, how was she going to explain why Rin wasn't with her?

"Where is Rin?"

"Well… you see… I don't..." She struggled to figure out the best way to tell him that she really had no idea.

"Where is she?" his eyes narrowed as a growl formed in his chest, unamused by her stammering.

"I don't... exactly... know." She flinched slightly as the words cleared her lips. She had every right to be scared, Sesshomaru had left Rin in her care for only a few minutes and she had already lost her. He lifted her up off the grass by the front of her kimono. It was as if he had been waiting for her to fail, waiting for an excuse to get rid of her. "We were playing a game; the object is to find her! I haven't lost her she's just hiding, I swear!" She managed to choke out, trembling a little. It was enough to satisfy him for now. Rin was always making up strange games, so it was easy to believe that she was hiding from them. He let go of Sennai and she dropped to her knees, her body still trembling slightly.

"Rin, come out, games over. It's time for breakfast." His voice went back to the calm monotone way that he always talked. Rin hopped down from one of the trees and bounced over to them. Sennai stood back up to make it look like nothing had happened, even though she was still frightened. She was just happy that her time wasn't cut short so soon. She needed to be more careful with a man so eager to take someone's life. She could only imagine how the other maids dealt with it.

**Well, here is chapther two, it was going to be a bit longer but I decided to wait and see how the story goes over first. It would be pointless to keep writing it if no one likes it. So if you think I should keep it going let me know. You took the time to read this much please take the time to tell me what you think C:**


End file.
